


Apples and Rhymes

by purplekitte



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-22
Updated: 2008-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bookman has no need for a heart. But Lavi's in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples and Rhymes

“Linali-chan, I’m in love!”

Lavi put on his best normal, carefree gin, but Linali thought it looked strained and uncertain. _Not with me,_ she thought first and examined the thought until she was fairly certain it was correct.

“That’s great, Lavi-kun. Who is she? Another Exorcist or one of the Finders or a civilian?”

“He’s…”

Linali started, but was far from scandalized, particularly with all the gay porn Kanda had been doing to Allen in her bed last night.

“He’s a no-good, scruffy con-man.”

 _Oh, probably a civilian then, since that doesn’t ring any bells._

“He conned me out of my best eye patch. Bastard and his friends musta been palming cards. Do you think Allen would teach me to cheat at cards?”

She grimaced. “He goes into something of a seek and destroy mode when he plays cards. I don’t think you’d want Allen’s black mode trying to teach.”

He muttered something about “you haven’t seen black mode”.

“Hm?”

“Tyki, that’s his name, has a bit of a dark side, I think.”

“Is he a criminal?”

“You could say something like that.”

Linali looked at him in confusion, but the redhead shook his head and brushed his strange terminology off. “Ah, it’s nothing. I shouldn’t have bothered you.”

“Lavi--”

“Your brother’s probably missing his coffee by now. See you later, Linali.”

“Lavi--”

The Bookman’s heir rounded the corner, humming a strange clockwork rhythm of a tune.

* * *

“Do you want an apple?” Tyki asked when they met again.

“You’re in your white form, but dressed like your black form.”

“Do you want an apple?” he repeated. “I have lots.”

Lavi wasn’t sure if he nodded, but he caught the red orb thrown at him.

“I thought the selling point of your job was that Exorcists are always fed, scrupulously.”

“I’m a growing boy,” Lavi lied. “Doesn’t your job include provisions?”

“The food is impeccable; the company leaves something to be desired.”

“You don’t like Akuma?”

“No one _likes_ the company of Akuma. The twins are always getting in food fights and my kid sister’s always getting on everyone’s case to do her homework for her.”

 _Noahs._

“Yeah, well, we’re attacked by giant robots every other day. From our own side.”

“A Bookman shouldn’t have a side.”

“A follower of the Earl shouldn’t have human friends.”

“Then I guess we’re not ones to judge.” Tyki gave a jaunty smile.

“We’re both trying to be human.”

“Maybe we should stop lying.”

“Maybe we should keep trying to make it true.”

“Do you really believe that’s possible?”

 _I think Allen would. Maybe Yu too, he believes that certain things are possible with enough force of will. What do I think anyway?_ “I don’t know, but I don’t believe it’s not possible either.”

“We’d be terrible at it,” Tyki elaborated, “If we were regular humans, we wouldn’t be us.”

“Maybe we’d be better than us.”

“We’d be weak.”

“It would make us strong.”

“Would it? Both of us are some of the strongest, even among Exorcists and Noahs.”

“If we had hearts, they might make us even stronger.”

“Do you _want_ a heart?”

“I want an ‘us’,” Lavi finally admitted, getting to the point, as he tossed aside the apple core.

“An us? A you and me? Our own side?”

“I don’t know about a side, just a something between you and me.”

“Ah,” said Tyki Mikk as if Lavi had just revealed some great truth. And then he was beside him.

They had been maintaining a comfortable distance, not up-close where every motion could be an attack. Tyki had been playing with his top hat, half full of bright red apples. Now he was close, too close, and Lavi’s face was turning the color of his hair.

“I mean… I didn’t…”

“You meant exactly what you said. You want me.”

“I didn’t say that!”

“Did you mean it?”

“Yes, but your phraseology still makes no logical sense.”

“Logic has little place in emotions. Now, physical responses are a bit more predictable.”

Lavi swallowed, which made Tyki smile. “We can feel this,” he trailed a finger over the Exorcist’s jaw and down his neck, “but we shouldn’t be able to feel this,” his hand stopped to rest just over the other man’s rapidly beating heart. “Let’s find out.”

Lavi took the initiate to thread his fingers into his hair and pull him down for a kiss. Tyki accepted the light, tentative brush, so unlike the normally boisterous redhead.

He wanted to fall into his black mode, but his idea of being inside Lavi didn’t involve sticking his hand through his chest and removing his internal organs. Being inside Lavi, that idea sounded good and he in question seemed quite amicable to it.

He settled for taking control of the kiss and turning it from soft to passionate. Lavi opened his mouth to moan, and he pushed his tongue in and bit down lighting on his upper lip. He licked the sweet, wet taste of apple from the Exorcist’s tongue. He wanted it sweet, not rotten like he was sure his own taste was.

Tyki tightened his grip on the clothes over his heart and pushed off his Exorcist’s coat, letting the hated silver symbol of the enemy fall hidden on the ground.

“I think I might be in love with you.”

“Shh,” the Noah whispered against his lips. “Just feel.”

Lavi nodded minutely, bringing their lips back together. Tyki decided against just ripping all the rest of their clothes off, because he could be more refined than a man who hit things with a giant hammer for a living.

A Noah in love with an Exorcist, the idea was laughable. Except he wasn’t laughing. Actually, he was breathing heavy already, panting as he moved his face up to nose Lavi’s ear.

He didn’t say _I think I may be in love with you too._ He did strip off his white opera gloves and throw them into his half-filled-with-apples top hat. Lavi’s headband and scarf soon followed, but not the eye patch. Tyki’s fingers traced over Lavi’s right cheekbone and over the softer skin of his eye under the eye patch. When he was around, the violent urges were so much easier to control. He hardly thought of them out of habit. He did manage to toss the rest of the clothes over the top hat to minimize ground contact, which was a perfectly good use of his skills.

“Tyki,” he whispered to the Noah.

Tyki caught his hands with his own and rubbed his nobility-soft fingers over the other man’s calloused palms. Lavi shivered and nestled into his chest for more contact with the other warm body.

He ran the tips of his fingers over the pulse at the Exorcist’s wrists and traced the path of the veins up the inside of his arms in a butterfly-light brush. Lavi mewled and squirmed at the tickling for a more concrete touch.

Lavi arched and moaned so prettily Tyki couldn’t resist stroking his hip with his other hand, feeling all the bumps and ridges of the bone.

One of Lavi’s hands let up clutching at him to run up his thigh. The Noah’s breath hitched as the back of his knuckles grazed his already straining erection. Tyki pulled him all the way into his lap so the heated flesh of their cocks rubbed against each other.

“Ah, Tyki, fuck,” Lavi squirmed against him, greedily wanting more. Tyki kissed him slowly, leisurely. He was going to take as much time as he wanted to, to make his Exorcist scream.

Still, he was perfectly willing to succumb to the urge to slip a slicked finger into that tight ass. His cock twitched in anticipation as he worked the Exorcist open. Lavi nipped his neck to urge him to go faster as he fucked himself on his finger.

Torturously slowly, he consented to add a second, then a third finer. His nail scrapped over his prostate. Lavi gave a choked shout and panted heavily, his eye half-lidded with passion.

Pleased with the sound and the facial expression of so much pleasure it bordered on pain, Tyki removed his fingers and guided Lavi forward onto his cock. Lavi moaned, loud and long, and buried his face in Tyki’s neck. He was so hot and the Noah shook to have him. Lavi was shaking in his arms too, helpless whimpers escaping his swollen lips. Their bodies rubbed against each other increasingly frantically. Lavi came with a scream of his name.

* * *

Lavi was humming, a rhythmic, childlike tune in a minor key.

“Why are you singing that?”

“Last time I saw you, you were humming it and now I can’t get it out of my head.”

“That’s Road’s song from when we killed General Yeegar.”

“I didn’t want to know that.”

“She’s been singing it since, except when she’s playing with her Allen doll and humming wedding marches.”

“Yu and Linali won’t want to hear that.”

Tyki Mikk sung the tune, with the lyrics this time.

“Sennen ko ha sagashiteru… daijina hatto sagashiteru… Anata ha atari tashikameyo.”

 _The Millennium Earl is searching… Searching for his precious heart… Let’s check to see if you are it._


End file.
